


Hungry like a wolf

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two years later, Anya finds Clarke in the woods.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I make my way carefully through the forest careful not to leave any way of them tracking me and sigh when I exit onto a side street, hearing a noise behind me I start to run until a bullet hits me in the leg and I stumble crashing to the ground but pull my self up before starting to run again.

I can hear footsteps getting closer, I try to shift but my body refuses to cooperate the footsteps gaining on me until they are almost behind me, normally I could outrun them but the wound to my leg slows me down.

The pavements are clear and no cars pass by but I can see the main road up ahead and try to push my body harder just as I get close to safety my body hits the ground as they barrel into the back of me.  
The wolf growls and I recognise him as my boyfriend.  
"FInn stop please my mother set me up, I didn't do it please you have to believe me" He snarls biting down on the side of my neck not close enough to kill me before he shifts back to his human form pinning me to the pavement.

"Times up Griffin, your mother gave you two hours to leave her territory, you should have ran faster " He taunts pressing my face into the cold wet pavement. His eyes are so dark they are almost undetectable and his knees dig into my sides as I struggle.

Something metal flashes under the nearest street light and I try to fight him off but I feel a small prick in the side of my neck, I try to fight against the drugs inside me even though I know it is pointless but I refuse to go down without a fight 

Biting down on his hand the last thing I feel is a slap across my right cheek bone and something sharp digging into my skin before I black out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Anya finds Clarke in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.  
> I have removed the authors note.  
> I have no beta so the mistakes are my own  
> There are no words to describe how I felt after Lexa died.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> except maybe distraught, horrified, heartbroken, crushed and angry :)

**Anya's VP - Two Years Later**

 

> While on a hunt I hear a rustling noise in the trees and turn towards it, seconds later a young girl stumbles out of a bush collapsing on the ground in front of me, her hair and face are plastered in mud, she is only wearing a thin vest top and shorts as well as being barefoot despite the cold winter weather.
> 
> When I pad over to sniff her she groans lifting her head, eyes the colour of a cloudless sky stand starkly out from the muck that covers her face, blood from a cut on her cheek mixes with the sticky mud.
> 
> The world seems to stand still and I can't tear my eyes away from hers, the trance is broken as her head falls to the ground again. I shift back and lift her up, she groans her head hangs down so her chin rests against her chest, she's way to light and I can feel her ribs through the material of her shirt as I adjust her so I can carry her home, a few steps from the building three wolves step out of the shadows, the front one Ryder shifts walking towards us.
> 
> "Is she okay"
> 
> "Go and get Nyko"
> 
> He rushes into the house and I lean the girl against the wall as the other two shift "Do you want some help, she looks heavy" Gustus offers and I turn snarling at him as he gets too close and my instinct to protect her heightens "A no would have been fine" He grumbles as Ryder exits the building with Nyko and Lexa in tow.
> 
> "What is going on Anya"
> 
> "I found her while hunting, I could not leave her behind she was running from something or someone"
> 
> "So instead of bringing home food you brought home a person"
> 
> "Quint be quiet" Lexa snaps studying me "Get her to medical Nyko" I go to lift her again but Lexa stops me "Anya stay here we need to talk" Nyko walks forward to take the girl from me and I snarl covering her body with mine. "Stop" Lexa says finally "You may take her inside then we will have to talk" I nod lifting the girl so she is cradled against my chest her head rolling to rest on my shoulder and I am still shocked by how light she is as i follow Nyko to medical.
> 
> When we reach it I lay her down on the bed moving her hair back from her face. "Ryder get her some clean clothes, she should fit in some of Costia's stuff, Anya get her washed so I can examine her" Nyko says and Ryder nods before rushing out of the room.
> 
> "I would like to speak to Anya alone first"
> 
> "I would advise you not to take too long or she will get an infection"
> 
> "Thank you Nyko" He bows his head and leaves so it is only the two of us alone with with unconscious girl "You have bonded with her" She asks carefully even though I can tell she already knows the answer "Yes I have"
> 
> "She may not even be like us"
> 
> "No human could survive a bite to the neck by a wolf, either she already was one or she is one now and if she is then she will need help adjusting"
> 
> "Still I would like to talk to her when she wakes up"
> 
> "I will have someone send for you"
> 
> "Thank you" She smiles gently at me as she leaves, Ryder enters seconds later placing a bundle of clothes on the bed next to us before taking his leave.
> 
> I fill a bowl up with hot water and move back to the bed, her eyes are closed and the only way I can tell she is still alive is the slow but steady rise and fall of her chest. I start on her arms the mud washing away to reveal thin scars on her forearm and needle marks on the inside of her elbow, I have to cut away the vest top leaving pale skin and a grubby bandage wrapped around her breasts which I remove before washing away the thin covering of grime, a large scar stretches from below her right breast to her left hip like she has been cut open. I lift the top of her body so I can slide the clean t-shirt onto her before I start on her legs with are virtually unmarked.
> 
> I leave her face till last wiping the mud from her features taking extra care as I remove it from the shell of her ear and her eyes. As I clean her hair it becomes blonde rather than dark with grime, I scan her body to check I haven't missed anything and notice the scar on her neck is deeper than I first thought.
> 
> After emptying the bowl of water I sit on the edge of the bed stroking her hair, its almost dark when she finally moves, I rush to the door sticking my head out and tell Ryder to get Lexa. He nods and I rush back to hers her eyes shoot open, she sits up quickly her hand coming up to clutch at her head, she scans the room fear clear in her eyes and tries to stand but falls instantly, I catch her before she hits the ground and she weakly tries to fight me off as I move her back to the bed.
> 
> "Hey its okay your safe now" I rub my hand up and down her arm until she looks at my eyes and lets out a gasp.


End file.
